To Return a Heart
by XxSupernatural.lovexX
Summary: Piper Videl is Elizabeths adopted daughter when she is 15 she is left all alone She is determined to find Will and give him his heart and maybe save him from his duty as captain but can she find the strength? I suck at summs! sorry....
1. Beating Hearts

**Summary: **Piper Videl was 'Ship-wrecked' at the age of 8. Elizabeth and her 13 year old son William James found her and took her in and treated her like family like a real daughter and kid sister. But when she is 15 Elizabeth and William James die leaving a shattered Piper. She is alone and has no one until a couple of weeks after their death she finds the chest and know what she must do. She must first find Captain Jack SParrow...

**Rating: **T but for later chapters it may be M I haven't decided.

**Pairing:** WillxOc

**Hi you guys!! Ok this is my first Pirates story. So don't be mean! May be some grammer mistakes I am well aware and I think I got them all!...MAybe**

**X's and O's Nicole**

* * *

It's cold outside. So cold it stingd her cheeks. Her hair clinging to her pale, flushed face, eyes closed. It's raining, the sand grew mushy underneath her feet, she feels the water seep through her close getting into her skin. She loves rain, the sound of the rain hitting the ground, the smell, everything.

But tonight she doesn't enjoy it. The waved of the sea barely reached her toes.

The angry gray clouds clashes together, a jagged lightning bolt flashed, followed by a rumble. Her eyes opened slowly like a new born baby, so new to her surroundings, even though she's been around the island a million times. She looked at the horizon as if it was her first time seeing it. She breathes slowly, she sometimes forgets to breath. She focused on the horizon of the sea. She wasn't sure if she was waiting for something spectacular to happen or if she was finally waiting for the world to stop, for it to come tumbling down on her. Who knows maybe she _was _waiting, but it didn't matter he wouldn't come for a long time, but she hoped he would, hope was all she had left.

Even though she knew it was raining, she couldn't hear the rain or feel it. All she could hear was a hard thumping noise, all she could feel was the cool metal of the chest. She wasn't sure if it was her own heart or his. Oh well it didn't matter, they were both broken. That she was sure of.

She had found the chest, in the secret latch, the one in Elizabeth's room under the blue rug. All you needed to do was have the key put it in the lock twist and open the lock, pull the lath, and there it was. The chest.

_"My only hope is that I can one day return it to him." Elizabeth had said one day, while brushing Piper's long dark hair. She had been 12._

Ever since she could remember, since Elizabeth had found her on the same sandy shores, unconsious and apparently washed up from a ship-wreck(though Piper had no recollection of her past eight years) Elizabeth had told her adventurous stories of a witty, drunken Captain Jack Sparrow and a courageous, kind, gallant, husband Will Turner.

How she had found Will in the water on her way to Port Royal. How eight years later she had been captured by the cursed pirates of the infamous Black Pearl because of the gold cursed Aztec madallion that she had taken from Will the day she met him, fearing he was a pirate that would have been hung.

How she was marooned with Jack, a slightly delusional pirate. How in the end Everything had turned out fine and then Will saved Jack from execution and he escaped clumsily over the ledge that Elizabeth herself had fallen over. And how she didn't have to marry James Norrington. And how she had finally shared a passionate kiss with her beloved. And the following adventures that followed and ended with a heart being cut out and put into a chest that Elizabeth needed to keep safe.

Piper adored those stories, she never tired of them. She would ask Elizabeth to tell them to her her almost everynight before she went to bed. Elizabeth would lay right next to her, her arm cast around Piper's shoulders like she was a real daughter, a special glint in her eyes as she recounted the events. The only light in the room was from a sole candle on the bedside table, creating a nice glow in the small room.

Elizabeth was always a patient and gentle woman, never yelled nor reprimanded. She understood and listened the perfect mother who loved and cared for her children. Sometime Piper would often times wonder if her real parents were similar to Elizabeth. She never dwelled on that topic for too long, afraid she might rememer something that wasn't as apealing in her childhood, neverthless Little William James, and Piper were the luckiest that could be. The only thing missing was a father who was only allowed on land once every 10 years.

Piper never saw the man her mother had loved.

All she knew were the stories.

Elizabeth was dead and so was William James.

Her life was empty now.

That hurt, tears slid down her face as she thought about them buried in a box underneath the dirt and her up here buried in her own big one. She never felt this alone before, even when she was shipwrecked and didn't know who she was, she didn't feel like this, at least she had someone to take care of her and fill her life with joy. Who was going to do that now? Her life was empty. When she was little and some would say naïve she used to think living was a job you had to do, you couldn't quit. Now her job was surviving it.

She didn't quite feel like it.

She sat down in the sand, the chest on her lap. She felt like she belonged in a different world. A big part of her wanted to be with them in the dirt. She wanted to curl up in a ball and let the world keep living without her.

She laid down, she curled up the chest tucked under her arm. She heared the rythmatic beating louder and harder then before. Was it her heart? No. Hers was to crushed and lazy to beat anymore.

She was alone, except maybe there was another piece in their broken family. Maybe he was alone and hurt as she. Maybe it was harder not having a heart at all. She looked down at the chest.

She would find him and return it. And maybe figure out a way to free him.

She lifts her tired head, her puffy eyes look at the horizon. She got up and walked to the cottage.

Not tonight, it hurt to much.

She fell asleep in Elizabeths room that night, hugging the chest to her own. The broken hearts beating together.

**Huh? How'd did you like it? Please REview becuase I need it to fuel my brain car engine! toot! too! Wait thats a train oh well...You know what I mean! ;)**


	2. Half Blind

**Disclamer-I don't own pirates of THe Caribbean or the characters and if I did I'd make damn sure that you all knew suckas! but I don't I just own Piper**

**Oh hey guys I would like to thank MissSunshine for the wonderful review and other peoples reviews and stuff! this chapter I tried to make it a little funny but I hope I didn't go over board which I probably didn't but anyway I would like constructive criticisms!**

**oh and you guys I forgot to mention in my first chapter that Piper has a left eye that changes color with moods but there is a reason for it it's not like I was bored and thought she should have something that would make her "speacial" and extinguish her from normal other girls because remember she was ship wrecked and doesn't remember anything? well her eye is a part of her past and you will find out her past later if you keep reading! and reviewing! anyway on with the story**

**Recap: **_She fell asleep in Elizabeths room that night, hugging the chest to her own. The broken hearts beating together._

**A Year and a half later**

Piper Videl Turner stared losing herself in her tin mub. She wasn't sure how she even survived the last year and half, it was a sort of blur;nothing. Just the numbing feeling of trying to achieve a goal. A goal that is so far, unreached. She suddenly got angry with herself, exhausted and desperate after a year spent running after a pirate that doesn't want to be found. She was just hopeless at the moment the anxiety of letting her family, and Will Turner down, of failing them in the afterlife. Tears sprung to her eyes. A voice rang out.

_Have courage in your heart. _It was Elizabeth's.

_I'm trying!_ she pitifully answered.

...

No one replied.

Her stomach sank. She gave a woeful sigh.

She was sitting alone at the bar of a noisy, dreadful, boisterous, pub call Bride...something or...something. Whores and pirates all around! A couple of fights here and there, but mostly just a bunch of drunk people having a gay ole time! She heard alot about Tortuga it's known to be pirate capital of the world. Also known to be a certain Captain's favorite place to go. So she heard. She'd been there countless times always with her faithful partner Millie and each time found nothing.

Millie was a middle aged man who insisted on protecting her, he had said she reminded him of his daughter, before she was attacked by pirates... Needless to say she was just gone and was never coming back. Poor Millie he had lost the only person he loved and cared about, for his wife had died giving birth to his daughter Victoria. He was a lone merchent sailor up until he met Piper well er...saved. You see Piper had a tendancy to snap at people and say harsh rude comments and well...it got her in a lot of trouble speacially with the male specimen, usually the ones who wanted to bed her. Those are the ones she got espeacially nasty with.

Anyway she had made the mistake one day of turning her back on one of them. Soon he had her pinned to the wall of a dark alley trying to get her trousers off, she remembered freezing when this happened and thought that she might die of the humillation of being raped and robbed of her virginity, when out of nowhere Millie comes in like a mad man screaming at the top of his lungs for the dirty man to get off of her. Millie grabbed the man by the collar and stabbed him in the gut. Piper had been too shocked to even thank-him. But Millie looked at the dead body then up at her like he couldn't believe he had killed in stone blood. He quickley ran away.

Several days later She heard Millie had been arrested by the authorities and sentenced to face the gallows. Apperently the man he had killed was a wealthy navy man and if you kill a wealthy man you'd might as well lay next to him and die along with him what good it would do you. Piper was shocked about this so she managed Millie's escape, but on how she succeded on that is a story for another time.

After she saved him they stowawayed on a shrimper's ship and they began a close friendship. She told him everything about her mission and her life and he told her everything about his life as well, even about his daughter. Millie was a kind of body guard in a sense, always watching out for her and lingering eyes. Protecting her, just like a father she never had, like she was the daughter he lost. Perhaps that was the reason that they had been so drawn to eachother.

Shame Millie wasn't around anymore he died of a fever some months back. Poor thing.

She felt a pang of sadness about thinking about how pale he looked with beads of sweat running down his forehead, when he passed he was all alone. She wished he would of had someone there for him. She wished in the moment that he died that he would find sweet release on the other end, true happiness in heaven with his daughter and perhaps his beloved wife. Of course assuming if there was a heaven.

She wouldn't wish to die alone and as helpless to his sickness as he had, she wanted to die in the arms of someone she loved. She wanted it to be a noble death, like she had won something in the end. Stupid wish would never happen she would probably die an old bitter women out on the sea on her honorable quest.

She force her mind to stop thinking of Mille and took a sip from her mug, amber liquid burned it's way down her throat. She hated rum, it was a nasty vile drink that turned people stupid and inadequently unkown to their surrounding, their consciense squished to the back of their mind giving them the reason to act well pitifully stupid. But that was the only thing that the bloody pub had to drink.

The pirate she was looking for was the lengendary Captain Jack Sparrow, (always call him captain.) To Piper he was a sure fire way to help her with her ordeal. _If he was even alive! _A cynical voice said.

She mentally told herself to shut the hell up.

Sure the captain was probably old now, but she heard stories about his magical compass that didn't point north, but no matter, it was all she needed from him.

_That and a boat. _

She looked up from her mug to the bartender. He was a tall scraggly pudgy man. Brown hair and steal gray eyes of stone, his nose was wide and disconbobulated fore there was a large bumb just below the bridge of his nose. He was with out a doubt very unattractive looking. He leered at her. She adjusted her eye patch, dropping her eyes feeling uncomfortable. She was so used to Millie taking over these kind of things.

After the encounter with the man Millie saved her from. Mille kindly suggested that she wear something like an eye patch becuase she had a weird left eye that changed colors with moods and he said people would accuse her of being a witch and it would make her seem less attractive, and more intimidating. Even if she looked it, she never felt it.

_"You can do most anything don't let anyone tell you otherwise or demean_ _your confidense. Your capable of doing more then you _think_ you can. Always remember that"_

She remembered her mother saying this to her once. She didn't pay attention to her then or even believed her, but she would try now.

Under the sinister stare. She took another sip and cleared her throat. She tried her best to succum to what her mother would have wanted her to. She gave him a confident stare to give the illusion that she a skinny, small, little brown haired girl, was actually indimidating. The man frowned, his eybrows coming together. "What are you looking at one eye?"

Piper inwardly rolled her eyes,

_Of course make fun of the half blind because you are disatisfied with the way your life turned out and that you ended up fat. Well I'm right there with you mate except for that whole fat part..._

"Name's Piper Videl, and I am needing of some information if you would indulge me _Kind_ sir." she answered holtly.

Apparently what she said was funny because he chuckled to himself, an evil rumble that came from his belly. He leaned forward, palms pressed against the counter, "Well darlin I know alot of things about alot of things."

"Do you know anything about Captain Jack Sparrow?"

"I _may_ know something, but my mind these days seem to forget...things," his voice and eyes seemed to ask for something.

She rolled her eyes getting her pouch of money, "How about 3 shillings and you remember." she offered the three coins in the palm of her hand.

Wasting no time he took the money, and hurriedly put them into his pocket, looking from side to side as if someone would sneek up on him and rob him of the three shillings and his innocence. Haha yeah right!

He smiled maliciously, "Oh! Jack Sparrow. It's all coming back to me now. Captain of the _Black Pearl _he is, after he killed Barbossa, it was said he and his crew went looking for the fountain of youth years back,"

"Yes yes yes blah Blah Blah blah!" she said impatiently jestering in a circular motion with her hand for him to hurry up.

The man glared at her, "Hey you should know better then to interupt a man when he's speaking, he may not remember what he was talking about to begin with."

She balled her hands into fist on the table, "Yes but where is he now?" she hissed.

"Don't know it's a bit hazy now!" he said ominicent, shrugging his shoulders.

She smacked down two more shillings. The greedy man took it.

"Well Jack Sparrow and his crew was in here a few days ago.I say there still docked her. Jack got himself a nice pair of whores."

Her jaw dropped. That was it! 5 shillings and he was still here. She looked at the despicable old man."Why didn't you just tell me that in the first place," She said through gritted teeth wishing she had been as smart as Millie was when it came to handeling these sorts of things.

"Beggers can't be choosers." he shrugged.

_What! That didn't even make sense! _

She swallowed down her anger and stopped herself from grabbing the man and throwing him through the wall, and said as polite as she could, "Thank-you." Granted it came out a bit smug and sarcastic, but she got what she wanted.

She scurried to the door leaving as soon as she could, hoping that she could get to Jack before he set sail to wherever it was he was going to. She walked down the brick road that lead to the docks, her heart speading up and a excited buzz went through her stomach at the thought that maybe, finally she would be able to get somewhere after many months of looking for the man and the infamous ship, of a year running after the tinest traces of the Pearl, of having to work for enough money to travel around the caribbean, and for food. And right now it seemed that she was finally getting somewhere she was one step closer to William Turnder or Jack Sparrow whichever one was closer.

She was so caught up in her racing thoughts that she didn't even mind the chaos that surrounded her. That was until a man covered with filth, and smelt of sour fish, started circling her. He wasn't at all appealing, grim caked his golden skin, his once blonde hair dirty, a ruddy grey color from what seemed years of never washing. He smiled a sinister smile to reveal yellow rotted teeth. Piper stopped and rolled her eyes (or one eye). She noticed an almost empty bottle of rum. Drunk man, she decided.

The man cackled to himself, "Well lookie what I got 'ere." he slurred, "What is a girl such as yerself doing all alone 'ere? It could be dangerous." he tried to take a step forward and almost feel down, on a seconde attempt he grabbed her wrist.

She ripped it from his grasp, he stumbled back, but caught his balance. "Look you'rs obviously drunk and I'm a one eyed girl though that doesn't seem to bother you in your state of mind, but I'm on a hell bent mission to return something of value and I've spent months chasing after a pirate, spent 5 shillings getting information to find said pirate and you know what!? I'm not exactly the nicest girl right now! And I really don't want to take my womenly scorn out on you to which hell hath no!"

She turned around, planning on walking away with her dignity at an all time high when the bloody man made a grab at her waist. She let out a squeel of surprise, but recovered she stomped on his foot, he let go of her to tend to it, letting go of the rum bottle. Piper thinking quickly smashed the bottle over his head. He fell over on his stomach immedietly knocked unconscience. Cautiously she nudged him with her foot, the broken bottle still in her hand. He rolled over on his back and mumbled something incoherent.

She exhaled sharply a cross between relieved and thoroughly annoyed. She dropped the bottle, her heart slowed down. She could hear Millie scolding her about turning her back in a situation where a man could take advantage of her in the back of her mind. She silently agreed with him, shrugging her shoulders, it could have gone alot worse.

She alertly looked around, and began her way towards the dock, again. When she got there she started a interesting conversation with the Dock master who was miserably drunk. It didn't surprise her being in Tortuga, but it was funny because he was miserable. He went on and on about how lightning struck his house catching it on fire and leaving him broke and homeless, his wife left him for his deaf brother's cousin. Of course he could have just said cousin but decided to add that he had brother, because he was drunk. He was so miserable that he started to talk about his orange cat that abandoned him as a child for another cat, a black cat, then he started talking about how black cats were bad luck and should be put down and drowned. then he started talking about his dead mother.

"I swear on me uncles momma(grandmother) that I saw her ghost telling me that me wife was cheating on me, but I DIDN'T listen," he started sobbing all out of control rubbing his eyes like a five year old. The fact that he knew it was his mothers spirit surprised Piper because his mother died when he was born. The man continued to sob, Piper having no idea what to do with the pathetic man patted him on his back a couple times trying to sound sympethetic.

"There there dear old friend..." she cooed half-heartedly.

"Your my friend?" he looked up at her with this hopeful expression on his sooty face.

"ERm yes! now could you tell me where the Black pearl is?" she asked a little too enthusiatic.

The dock master Jim (she found out his name when he so oh causually told her. (Not so causual since he told her his life story) ) passed out on the dock before he could answer. He started sucking his thumb. She rolled her eyes, exasperated. Now what?

"The Black Pearl? Ye be asking for?" came a mysterious voice in the shadows.

She looked up from the past out man, to the mysterious one (in the shadows)

"Yes, you know of it?"

"Know of it?" He mocked "of course, who doesn't it's the fastest ship in the caribbean. The captain the most notorious pirate in the whole world." he spoke with such pride in his voice that Piper had to raise an eyebrow. Who was this man?

"Who are you?"

"I'm a man of sorts..."

"What sorts?" she asked curiously.

"Pirate sorts." he said uncermoniously doing strange hand movements. "Now tell me lass what is it that you seek upon the finding of the Vessel The Black pearl?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." she answered fetishly."I have reason to believe that he can help me."

"And what may I ask is it that this captain can help you with." he moved closer to her, with a little swagger in his step.

"Well you see my mother..." she narrowerd her eyes, with a flash of anger "why should I tell you!"

The stranger seemed unperturbed, but met her gaze humouriously. "I may be able to help..." he paused waiting to see how she would react, her mouth was set in a grim line but her eyes (one eye) sparked with faith and awe. He smirked and countinued "if you tell me what it is you seek refuge with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Lets just say that my mother once knew him and now she's dead." she said trying to say it as fast as she can so she didn't have to feel the usual guilt and pain that followed.

"Terribly sorry," he said, almost abstractly. "But once again love you have avoided the question that I have asked, and Jack Sparrow has known many mothers." he smirked.

She glared at him, her mother was not Jack Sparrow's whore! "I'll have you know she was no whore, she was pirate King! Captain of the _Empress!_" her hands sprang up to her mouth with an astonished gasp. She wasn't supposed to say that.

The stranger to a deep intake of breath "Elizabeth." he muttered sadly.

"So you know her?" she asked her voice calm and desolate.

"I'd heard of the Empress being attacked but I thought it was just pirate gossip," he chuckled trying to sound amused but there was an undertone of sadness.

"Bunch of old ladies among theives eh?" she wondered suspisiously who the man was, to actually care for her mothers death. She approached him warily, her eyes creased as she looked at him "Who are you?"

He smirked and for the first time she could see golden teeth glint in the lomnious moonlight. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow..." once he caught sight of her bewildered face he coughed and cleared his throat uncomfortably, adding hastely "Son." he smiled cheekily.

**Sorry for taking so long. I had major writters block on how to introduce Jack at first i was going to have him save her from the drunk man but thought that piper was more then capable of handeling herself in that situation and didn't need Jack to Save her so I came up with Dock master Jim I'm not sure if Dock masters are a real job but in my story they are! i had fun messing with Jim he's so miserable it's funny. **

**and for those of you who have got it. Yes it's the real Jack Sparrow and not his son becuase I for one don't give a crap about minnie Jack I like the originals! anyway I hope you guys liked it please press the lavender button at the bottom left hand corner like it's you life line. Click iT!!**


	3. I need Rum

okay sorry for not updating it's just my head is just not wrapping around the plot i thought I would write some stuff and hope for the best because I can't wait for my lost brain to find it's way home again so Actually in this chapter I'm just kinda winging it so yeah : ) oh my god! I had a nightmare the other day that someone didn't like this story and gave me a BAD review! cries I'm okay really. I think I may need a beta. I'm bad at spelling and grammar If you know anyone willing to help please just tell me.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except for my tacho that I'm talking to at this very moment but authority over it is questionable because it keeps giving me strange looks. me thinks it knows I'm going to eat it. Anyway Pirates of The Caribbean belongs to Disney and all them peoples.

* * *

"Captain Sparrow's son?" said Piper, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"Yes luv, that's me," He replied indignantly.

"Are you sure?" she asked skeptically.

He frowned. "Of course I'm sure." he looked around uncomfortably. "Now if you'll excuse me I have got business to attend to." He started his way down the docks. She tentively followed after him.

"Wait! if your his son could you take me to him. I need his help," she explained passionately. She practically jogged/skipped to keep up with his long staggering strides.

"He's dead." he said with determination.

"Oh," she was silent for a moment feeling stupid for asking. She felt grief creep up from the bottom of her stomach slithering it's way up to her heart squeezing it like a deadly snake. "I'm so sorry. I-I should have known," the snake dropped settling for biting her stomach making her feel small. A disconcerting melancholy seized her heart. It was like now that Jack was gone a part of her mothers' memory was lost to the world. Even if she didn't really personally know the belated Captain she felt a loss for the man who craved adventure and freedom. It was always sad to see someone you admired from a story to literally come to an end. She looked up at the man with dred locks she studied him for a while even if the original Jack was gone she couldn't help be amazed by his son. He was so strange the picture she had in her mind of Jack Sparrow was strangely similar to Jack Sparrow's son. He even walked the same way she thought he would.

Jack's eyes creased with distaste at her pathetic, sympathetic gaze."Is alright love it happened sometime ago." Jack said while pulling his best pain stricken face

She cleared her throat, anxious "Well then maybe you could help me."

He seemed uninterested, "Hmm, and how's that love."

"Well you could give me your fathers compass." she said looking into his brown eyes meaningfully. "I was told that your fathers compass leads to what you want most." She shyly looked down.

He stopped abruptly, "Sorry don't have any." His expression was unreadable. "Took it to the grave dear father did."

"No, I see it on your belt."

"No you don't." He said quickly adjusting his belt uncomfortably.

She pointed at the magical compass becoming quite irritable. "Yes, it's right there!"

He fingered the compass delicatley "Well, luv 'ow would you know what it looks like for all you know this could be a regular compass."

She met his gaze ferociously, "Then your compass wouldn't mind pointing me north. Now would it?"

He bit his bottom lip contemplating. "You'll have to persuade me for it then." He gave her a cocky grin.

She shook her head biting back a chuckle. "I'm not in the mood for games Mr. ... um what is your name?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." He said wagging his head proudly.

"Your father named you after him?"

"Yes!" he said quickly in a octive higher then his usual tone."Wanted the legacy to live on and all."

"Well then _Jack _either help me and give me the compass and nicely sail me to Will or-"

"What?" Jack said bewildered looking at her strangly. It was then she realized she hadn't explained her situation to him.

"Well um...you see... Can you come with me?" She didn't bother to wait for him to answer before she grabbed his arm pulling him through the crowd of fighting pirates. They dodged a couple of whizzing bullets. Jack protested repeatedly but for the life of him he could not get the girls grip off of him and decided not to fight anymore and just let it be. What could this girl want that was so important? He was curious, that was all.

The girl,(did she tell him her name?) walked with a brusque determination through the crowd of people turning down a stone trail to a small inn _The Sailors Maid. _Jack thought back to Elizabeth, it didn't sit well with him of the possibility of Elizabeth having a daughter it didn't seem real, of course Jack had his own ambiguous concept of what was real . He merrily teetered on the edge of hallucination and real life and rum (Rum was part of everything. delirium or not.). But he knew from the serious, lost expression on the girls face, that sparkling single eye, that she must be real.

He thought of how he could benefit from the young girl. Was she rich? No. She was in Tortuga searching for him-or his father- which is in all truth still him unless of course he took on the roll of Keeper of the Code and started playing on dingy guitar while shooting breakers of the code to smithereens, but that wouldn't do any good. Wouldn't he not just still be himself or his son pretending to be his fathers' father? Well that didn't sound like any fun being a stiff board following rules on being a theif, because wouldn't you in the end still be breaking rules, and who would be _him_? The real Captain Jack Sparrow? It was rather hard being some one make believe. Wait Captain Jack Sparrow is _dead_, though it was fun for a while being him he had such a love for rum and he was quite the charmer. Great Pirate. Legendary.

Wait he wasn't dead! He was alive. At least he felt alive. He could breath and smell (not a very pleasant smell Tortuga doesn't smell like flowers) and eat. Of course this could all be just a dream he was in a dream. Was his whole life a dream? or is he dead in a state of dreamness? Was that what dead felt like? A dream. NO! he was alive. Or was he? This was all starting to confuse him terribly and give him a big headache. He starting to question if this girl was a witch, she wasn't normal, making him think he was dead, dumb girl, whoever gave her such an idea?

He came to, in his mind, a reasonable decision _I need rum._

The girl stopped suddenly, Jack lost in his accusations bumped into her back. She tumbled forward but caught herself. She spun around sputtering an apology giving him a nervous look. This girl, thought Jack, is very different from Elizabeth.

"We're here." she said, gesturing to the plain wooden door. She grabbed the golden knob and opened it walking inside stepping aside holding the door to let Jack in. She closed the door after him.

"Well, luv I must say this very interesting." he said looking around the plain room fingering a dead flower in a brown dinky vase, color faded with age. There was one dresser one chair and...one rather large bed. He had a few ideas on what she wanted. He smirked knowingly. "Another lass after me own heart that's _very_ interesting." _I'm not sure I'm in the mood for another heart break from a Swann. He thought sarcastically. _

She didn't reply, she just turned her back to him to him rummaging through a bag on her chair. At last she spoke as she received a large blunt chest, "It's not your heart I'm concerned about." She turned around for him to see, she nodded her head toward a familiar chest with a heart shaped lock. "It's his."

* * *

**There you have it. I'll try to get the next one in sooner. Did you guys like what was going on in Jacks head? He's a nutter. He's been drinking too much again.**

**Many thanks to the few people who actually cared enough to review. (little tear)**

**To Angelic-Requiem thank you for that lovely review I received yesterday if it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have posted this today**

**To MissSunshine who reviewed the first and second review. Luv ya!**

**To** **Epiphanized Who also encouraged me. **

**oh and also If anyone knows a beta. you know tell me :)**


End file.
